


Power

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Betrayal, Concubine, Fucking, M/M, PWP, Power Play, Riding, Smut, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: When Zarkon offered him a place in his empire, Shiro accepted, surprised that he ended up as the emperor's concubine. But there was potential in that position.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Purely indulging myself with some pwp. Well, a little plot. Don't like the ship, don't read.

Shiro thought giving in to Zarkon would have been harder as he was looking into the faces of his supposed brothers in arms. He saw hope there, defiance, fear too but they were ready to fight and take him on. But they hadn’t been through what he had experienced, they did not know the true might of the Galra empire. They hadn’t felt their ruthlessness being tortured, having his arm taken away. And they hadn’t felt the sheer power of their technology, the new arm he had received by their grace, the arm that made him feel powerful, despite being only human.

 

Power, he realised, was something he liked. And he wanted more.

 

When Zarkon offered them a place in his empire, a promise of safety and strength he felt guilty for considering it at first. But five against an empire that had lasted for ten thousand years? The odds were impossible, and then it was easy to accept. Without him the only one able to lay claim to the Black Lion was Zarkon, and with him controlling the most powerful of these beings, Voltron fell. What happened to the others, Shiro did not know. But with Voltron under the mighty Emperor’s command, the universe was his, finally.

 

Becoming a part of the empire was easy then, once he had let go of his remaining feelings of guilt and shame for bringing down his possible allies. But eventually those feelings ebbed off, and he was left with the knowledge that his choice had been the only right one, that it was useless to fight.

 

Initially he had expected to become part of the grand army, just another face in the crowd of the Empire, perhaps an unusual one due to his heritage. But barracks hadn’t been where he was led to, instead he found himself in rooms that could only be described as luxurious. The bed was large and soft, the bathroom had its own tub and there was even a small library attached to it where he could get caught up on the empire’s creation. Certain Galra servants were ready to give him whatever he wanted, up to a certain limit. It was made clear that he wasn’t allowed to freely roam the ship just yet, but still… having this kind of freedom alone made Shiro somewhat suspicious.

 

It didn’t take long for him to realise that the Emperor had an obsession with him.

 

Shiro thought he would never see him again, except on large screens, on posters or from a distance, but a day after his arrival he was called to his throne. For a chat. Zarkon asked him how he felt about his decision, whether he felt guilty or ashamed, a smile spreading on his face when Shiro told him those emotions had passed.

 

Towering above him on that throne, so much larger, taller and stronger than he was, he couldn’t help feeling the sheer power that radiated from Zarkon. No wonder he had made it this far, enthralled the entire universe under charismatic presence. And that he was, Shiro realised soon. Zarkon didn’t need to always intimidate, he was able to find the right words to get under people’s skin, as he had done with him. He knew, he just seemed to know everything.

 

That first chat may have been short, but it didn’t take long for another servant to come along to lead Shiro to the emperor. He was expected to drop everything at a moment’s notice, dress in what the Galra considered finery, and naturally he complied. He wouldn’t want to draw the emperor’s wrath, and if he liked him so much… perhaps nice rooms weren’t the only thing he could earn in this empire. Perhaps there was still more power to gain.

 

Zarkon started to give him a tour of the ship that he called his home, with it he was able to be where he needed to be, whenever he needed to be there, instead of choosing just one planet where he had his palace. It made sense to Shiro, ever the strategist himself. Before he had only crawled around this ship, through vents, hiding from agents that he knew he couldn’t defeat. Now he was shown parts of it that really made it feel like a home.

 

There were barracks, yes, a home for the soldiers stationed here, but private quarters as well, strange, alien gardens that nevertheless were utterly beautiful in Shiro’s eyes. This ship was an entire system in itself, civilians, servants lived here, maintaining the ship, peddling wares on a market with a glass ceiling so they could see the stars wherever they were. If only they had seen this side of the empire, the others might still be with him now.

 

But those thoughts were for the old Shiro, now he was the emperor’s… He didn’t know what he was to the emperor. His friend? That didn’t seem likely, they were far from equals, despite him being able to talk normally with Zarkon, to have deep, almost philosophical conversations as they sat by the side of a fountain that spouted green liquid. Shiro was eager to learn how the emperor thought, eager to find out how he could use that to his advantage and worm his way into the emperor’s graces, to become an integral part of his court.

 

That opportunity arose when the Zarkon offered him a position that at first startled him, but one that he ultimately couldn’t refuse for the potential it held.

 

As usual he had been summoned by a servant, and on instinct he put on the loveliest purple tunic he had received, sleeveless with a belt around the waist, simple but tight pants and boots completing the outfit Zarkon seemed to like the most on him. These invitations almost made him giddy, he had been here for months and still he was led to new parts of the ship so that he was always eager to go out and meet his emperor.

 

This time he was left in a room with Zarkon that had a large window at one end, showing the stars, a lone planet in the distance. To the left and right the walls were lined with bookshelves, quite old fashioned as the empire seemed to mostly function on digital libraries. Accompanying those shelves were soft looking armchairs and couches, making the room seem almost like a sanctum, as no other parts of the ship were visible from the window. Oddly enough candles had been lit, giving the whole room an almost… romantic atmosphere.

 

Slightly confused, Shiro stepped forward to join Zarkon by the window, bowing as he usually did. Zarkon stood there with his hands behind his back, hidden underneath his cloak, looking out the window in contemplation. Shiro wasn’t sure if he should interrupt his thoughts, and ended up deciding not to say anything, instead joining him there, ever now and then glancing up at the strong silhouette of his emperor. No matter where or when, Zarkon always looked regal.

 

“You have been here for a few months now,” Zarkon eventually said, still not looking at him.

 

“Yes.”

 

“I questioned whether you would be loyal to me, whether this wasn’t a ploy to destroy me,” he continued. “But there has been nothing. And believe me, you have been watched.”

 

“I would expect nothing less, my emperor.”

 

Shiro wasn’t surprised, he had seen agents following him, and was convinced that there were cameras most likely installed in his room. Briefly he wondered whether the emperor and his agents watched him at night too.

 

“I am willing to offer you another position, one that comes with a great many benefits.”

 

“Anything,” Shiro said, smiling when Zarkon turned to him. He wouldn’t have expected this to be so easy, for Zarkon to offer him this after mere months, but he was happy to grasp this opportunity.

 

“Become my concubine,” Zarkon said, for the first time in weeks managing to startle Shiro.

 

He didn’t know what to say to this at first, just blinked at Zarkon who was so much taller and larger than him, his body so strong but also different. Shiro couldn’t deny that during some nights that he had pleasured himself his thoughts drifted off to the emperor and how regal he was, radiating power.

 

“We are compatible, if that’s what you’re wondering,” he continued. “You’ll be given more freedom and more benefits. But don’t forget that you’re not Galra.”

 

Shiro knew that, knew that still he wasn’t allowed to roam the ship freely, a servant or a guard always by his side. His arm had also been modified to restrict him from going to certain areas on his own, stunning him if he tried. Which he didn’t, he had to gain Zarkon’s trust after all.

 

“It would be my honour.”

 

Becoming his concubine, just as giving up had been, was easy. Zarkon still called on him whenever he wanted, of course, but it never really went against any of Shiro’s plans, at least so far. And his emperor was surprisingly gentle with him. Maybe he only would be in the beginning, when he explored Shiro who suspected he hadn’t been with a human yet. But their anatomies were surprisingly similar, except just as Zarkon’s entire physiology was, his cock was appropriately bigger too.

 

But whenever they were together Shiro found his own pleasure too, incredibly turned on by the mere thought of Zarkon’s big hands lifting him to carry him to bed. Or holding him down as he thrust into him, roaming his body, exploring, teasing. And Shiro quickly found out that after making love the emperor was… vulnerable, honest. He smiled the first time Zarkon told him about an uprising he was struggling to put down. This was his chance, now it was his turn to get under Zarkon’s skin, to become a shoulder to lean on, an adviser in difficult times.

 

Sometimes he even became like that when they were just about to fuck, as he did that night, both of them naked, Zarkon lying on his back and Shiro by his side. His hand was tracing random patterns on Zarkon’s powerful chest, marvelling once more at how strong his emperor was. Sometimes that was all it took to get Shiro hard.

 

“Not to worry, Zarkon,” Shiro said soothingly, pulling down the blanket that was covering them and glancing down at his large cock. “You know that I am here to make you feel incredible.”

 

“And you have not disappointed yet.”

 

“I never will,” he replied with a sly grin, sitting up and letting his emperor see his erection.

 

He reached for the lube that was already on the bed for easy access, and turned around. Pressing his face onto the mattress he lifted his ass to give his emperor a show. Shiro wasn’t able to take him without prep, and he knew just how much his emperor liked watching him, loved hearing his sweet little moans when he teased himself open so he could take him all in. He used his metal hand, covered his fingers in lube and then started teasing his hole.

 

Looking back he saw the eagerness in Zarkon’s eyes, licking his lips at the sight Shiro presented. His emperor’s hand was sliding down his torso to his cock, slowly, lazily stroking himself in time with Shiro.

 

“Nnn, my emperor,” Shiro moaned, knowing just how much he loved it when he called him that. “You don’t want to tease yourself too much, do you? I was hoping you’d pleasure me all night.”

 

Zarkon chuckled, a deep, throaty chuckle that vibrated through his body.

 

“I will, little human.”

 

Biting down on his lower lip he closed his eyes for a moment as his fingers found his prostate, teasing gently for a bit, making himself moan in delight. But this part wasn’t about his own pleasure, it was about giving a show, about preparing himself. So he concentrated on stretching himself wider, glancing back every now and then to make sure Zarkon was still watching, delighting and seeing him grow hard at the mere sight of him.

 

He had power over Zarkon, and he revelled in it. Slowly but surely, he would gather more and more until… until he had enough to truly influence him.

 

Now however he found himself straddling his emperor, that large, powerful body he knew so well by now. Zarkon’s cock was pressed between his cheeks, and he rubbed his ass against it, delighting in the deep breaths that betrayed how turned on his emperor was. He was damn hard himself, eagerly looking forward for that cock to fill him completely, to bring him the pleasure it always did.

 

His hands pressed to Zarkon’s chest, he softly started exploring his skin, the texture a little different than his own, a little rougher. He liked how hot he ran, how that made it even more exciting especially when Zarkon was in him. It was telling how much he already seemed to trust Shiro that he was given the freedom to do this, in the beginning it had been all about his emperor. While he had never hurt Shiro he had certainly held him down and taken his pleasure, now he was almost completely free to do as he pleased with him, and Zarkon even enjoyed it. Interesting. That side of him was certainly something Shiro could use.

 

“Don’t take your eyes off me,” Shiro said, almost commanded as he lifted himself up, aligning Zarkon’s cock with his entrance. “I know you love to watch this part.”

 

And Zarkon did, eyes glued to where Shiro was now slowly but surely sinking down on him. He had to take this slow, his emperor was so big, but he had done it quite a few times before, and if he paced himself he could sit on that cock and revel in feeling so full. Inch by inch he sank lower, doing his best to relax, to keep his breathing steads, eyes locked on Zarkon. He was licking his lips watching Shiro take him, his large hands coming to rest on his hips but not pushing down, although Shiro could tell that he wanted to. Wanted to turn them around and fuck him senseless, but holding himself back for a reason Shiro hadn’t quite figured out yet.

 

Then he was sitting on him, completely sitting down, eyes closed and focusing on the feeling of fullness. He could feel Zarkon’s hand on his hips, sliding up to his waist, hands so large they almost completely encompassed him. Shiro felt them slide up his back, caressing him, that skin so soft compared to Zarkon’s. When he opened his eyes again he could see the desire so clear on his emperor’s face, just before he grabbed his hips to lift him.

 

Shiro gasped at the sudden sensation, his cock twitching at how effortlessly his emperor could lift him, lift him almost off his cock and then pushing him down all the way once more. The moans tumbling from Shiro’s lips were loud and obscene, never holding back because he knew the effect he had on Zarkon when he let them out so freely. For a while all he could do was feel his nerves be lit on fire by the merciless rhythm Zarkon established, ramming him down on his cock over and over again. He was almost boneless with pleasure when he begged his emperor to stop.

 

“Please, please let me,” he slurred, knowing just the right pitch for this to work.

 

Zarkon had an obsession with him after all, and he knew exactly how to use it.

 

“My emperor, please?”

 

With that Zarkon let go of his waist, grinning as he crossed his arms behind his head, watching him take charge. Shiro once more pressed his hands to Zarkon’s chest, using the leverage to lift himself off his cock, slowly sinking down again. He couldn’t do this as quickly as Zarkon had, but the slow pace was just as delicious after the merciless fucking from before. But now he was in control, now he could tease his emperor close to his orgasm - and stop.

 

Zarkon growled at him when he did, but Shiro only grinned. He was good at playing games, games that were subtly about something else entirely. About power. He edged him on, again and again, just to stop before they both found their release. He watched as Zarkon got increasingly more agitated, so close to taking over again, so, so close. But Shiro wanted to find out for how long he could do this, for how long he would have power over his emperor. Whenever he did this there would be a point when Zarkon would take him and roll them over, fucking into him until he came.

 

But not tonight.

 

Tonight Shiro was in control, riding him until he made his emperor come inside him, joining him shortly after. Looking down to where he had marked his emperor, he had to smile. Shiro could feel his emperor’s seed hot inside him, his cock still throbbing with his orgasm. Reaching back, shifting, he felt it too, pressing that finger to his lips to taste it.

 

Zarkon was completely mesmerised. Enchanted. He was Shiro’s.

 


End file.
